Nuevas Amistades
by St. Vicky
Summary: Holas soi nueva aki asi k compadescanme¡¡¡Inuyasha conoce a unas chicas del futuro, ellas son una buena opcion para destruir a Naraku, una de ellas se enamora de Inuyasha, esto hace k Inuyasha se confunda k pasara? i la otra chica? si kieren saber mas ent


HOLAS¡¡¡¡

Como estan jeje como se han dado cuenta soi nueva aki i por eso les pido k si no les gusta o algo me digan porfa pero esto es una historia anti-kikio

Espero k les guste

I porfa dejen Reviews¡¡¡

Aki esta el 1º cap:

CoNoCiEnDoTe

-inuyasha y kagome estaban peleando por que como siempre kagome se

queria quedar mas tiempo en su epoca.

kagome: inuyasha porque no me dejas quedarme en mi epoca mas tiempo?

inuyasha: porque solo estas estudiando y ases esas pruebas y aparte...

-entonces se olle el grito del abuelo de kagome.

abuelo: kagome! tienes visitas

kagome: si ahorita las recibo

-cuando kagome llega se encuentra con 2 amigas suyas.

Shin y Ahorin,que habian sido sus amigas en 1° de primaria

shin,ahorin: kagome que gusto verte te extrañamos

-shin y ahorin son primas y se habian cambiado de casa

kagome: como me encontraron?

shin y ahorin: preguntamos por el templo higurashi

-kagome se habia fijado en ellas

shin tenia su pelo negro y usaba una linda blusa roja y tenia sus ojos azules

y ahorin tenia el pelo rubio y tenia un lindo vestido azul y ojos verdes.

-entonces llega inuyasha.

inuyasha: que pasa kago...me?

shin y ahorin se le quedaron viendo por un tiempo

y se dieron cuenta de que tenia orejas de perro y en eso le empezaron

a agarrar las orejas.

inuyasha: kagome! quienes son estas criaturas?

kagome: son amigas mias

shin: kagome es tu amigo?

ahorin: no shin, de aseguro es su nuevo novio

-kagome roja y apenada

kagome: como se les ocurre?

inuyasha: kk...que dijeron?

shin y ahorin: oye perro porque estas rojo?

kagome: el no es un perro se llama inuyasha

shin y ahorin: o.o

kagome: oigan voy a ayudar a mi mama´ ahorita vengo

-shin y ahorin se le quedan mirando fijamente a inuyasha

inuyasha: QUE TANTO ME ESTAN MIRANDO! (enojado)

shin y ahorin: (asustadas) na...da U

shin: ahorin ese perro es muy enojon

ahorin: es sierto como lo soportara kagome?

inuyasha: QUE NO SOY PERRO, que malcriadas!

-desde la cocina se escucho a kagome gritar

kagome: inuyasha! ABAJO!

-shin y ahorin se quedaron asombradas y dijeron

shin: que perro tan obediente

ahorin: si kagome le dice abajo y obedece

-inuyasha apenas se levanto y se fue al cuarto de kagome

inuyasha: que niñas tan mal agradecidas, son muy tontas como kagome

shin y ahorin: (junto a la puerta) pobrecito esta solo hay que ir con el

-shin y ahorin entran y hablan amigablemete con inuyasha

shin y ahorin: inuyasha...

inuyasha: que quieren ?

shin y ahorin: porque estas solo y porque te vienes al cuarto de kagome?

inuyasha: hay como molestan!

-en eso llega kagome

kagome: ya termine! parece que se estan conociendo

inuyasha: kagome necesito hablar contigo

-se salen del cuarto

inuyasha: tenemos que ir a la otra epoca

kagome: NO, ya te dije que me quedare mas tiempo

inuyasha: (enfadado grita) QUE NESIA ERES!

-adentro del cuarto de kagome:

shin: parece que tienen una discucion de pareja

ahorin: si y estan muy desesperados

- entra kagome diciendo que no ira

inuyasha: ya estoy arto! (agarrando la mochila de kagome)

kagome: que haces inuyasha!

-inuyasha no responde y empieza a jalar a kagome hacia el pozo

mientras shin y ahorin se quedan en el cuarto de kagome

inuyasha: te vas a venir no tengo tiempo para berinches!

kagome: (tratando de quitar las manos de inuyasha de su blusa) NO

INUYASHA DEJAME!

-cruzaron el pozo y se encontraron con miroku y sango

sango: exelencia parece que ya regresaron

miroku: si pero parece que la señorita kagome esta muy enojada

inuyasha: si dejala la tuve que traer a la fuerza

kagome: (muy enojada, a un lado del pozo) inuyasha!

ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO!

- y en ese momento kagome aprovecho para agarrar su mochila y

dio un brinco asia el pozo

inuyasha: NO! hay kagome es una nesia y tonta

sango: exelencia, parece que al fin kagome muestra la libertad que tiene

miroku: tienes razon, sango

inuyasha: no ire por ella que se quede alla si quiere!

-kagome llego y fue con shin y ahorin y las vio ayudando a su mama´ a

poner la mesa

shin y ahorin: kagome llegaste justo a tiempo para cenar

kagome: gracias

mama´ de kagome: hija si quieres shin y ahorin se pueden quedar a dormir?

kagome: claro

shin y ahorin: si!

- ya era noche e inuyasha decidio y por kagome de nuevo

inuyasha: (pensando) que estara haciendo kagome?

-inuyasha mira por la ventana a shin y ahorin

que? shin y ahorin se quedaran en casa de kagome esta noche?

-ya se habian dormido todos y kagome fue por un poco de agua

derrepente salen esos ojos dorados.

inuyasha: que sorpresa kagome, te vas a venir a mi epoca!

kagome: no inuyasha no quiero

inuyasha: que nesia eres ya te dije que te vas a venir

-kagome se fue corriendo por el jardin de su casa y inuyasha la perseguia

entonces kagome tropezo con una rama

inuyasha la atrapa y la carga casi llega al pozo cuando...

kagome: no inuyasha! (pataleando o mobiendo los pies)

inuyasha: KAGOME!

kagome: no inuyasha para que quieres que vaya para que vayamos y tu

te vayas...por ahi en el bosque y despues te ecuentre con kikio !

(kagome estaba con lagrimas en los ojos) para eso quieres que vaya??????

-inuyasha se quedo callado y solto a kagome

kagome se fue a su cuarto e inuyasha se quedo a un lado del arbol sagrado

pensando en lo que le dijo kagome.

-Al oir los gritos de kagome shin y ahorin se levantaron y kagome entro al

cuarto llorando

shin: K te pasa Kagome tu novio te corto?¿?¿?¿

Kagome: (un poco enfadada) el no es mi novio! es un tonto

Ahorin: Oye Kagome y a donde keria llevarte Inuyasha?''

Kagome:...

Shin y Ahorin: Si dinos dinos!

kagome: en primera el no es mi...

shin y ahorin: NOVIO!

kagome: y en segunda me queria llevar a...

Shin: Kagome por k te kedas callada?¿?'''''

kagome: por nada U

ahorin: Acaso te keria llevar a un lugar donde frecuentan ir mucho?¿?¿?¿

kagome: mm... si

-Mientras tanto con Inuyasha

Inuyasha:(pensando) Por k me diria eso Kagome hace mucho k no voy con

Kikyo por k se k Kagome se enfada...

inuyasha: K hare k hare para k Kagome no este molesta conmigo yo no

hice nada!... Ya lo se le preguntare a esas niñas

malcriadas k si me ayudan! ( y dio un gran salto)

Inuyasha: (parado) pero como les voy a decir si siempre estan con Kagome?

?' Ya se!mañana Kagome va a la peperatoria y en ese momento

les digo

-En el cuarto de Kagome

Shin: entonces k nos vas a decir porke llorabas?

Kagome: pues...

Ahorin: Ay Shin dejala pobrecita si no nos kiere decir pues dejala!

-Y Shin y Ahorin empiezan una guerra de almohadas

-Entonces Kagome se emieza a reir demaciado fuerte k le dan ganas

de ir al baño y sale corriendo,Mientras Shin Y Ahorin se kedan solas

riendose de si mismas

-Inuyasha se percata de Kagome no esta en su alcoba asi k sube

A ver si estan sus amigas

-Cuando Inuyasha se asoma (ver por la ventana) por la ventana:

Shin y Ahorin se espantan pues solo lograban ver dos ojos color ambar

estas se asustan y gritan

Inuyasha: (tapandoles la boca ) cayense niñas tontas! mañana cuando

Kagome se vaya de a la peparatoria las espero a un lado del pozo ok?¿?¿?¿

Shin y Ahorin: (casi haciendo pipi de la emocion) si inuyasha esta bien.

-En ese momento entra Kagome corriendo por el grito y dice:

Kagome k pasa por k gritaron?'

Ahorin: no por nada es k nos caimos de la risa.

-Mientras Ahorin decia esto Shin corrio al baño pues ya no aguantaba

-Como Inuyasha se habia escondido debajo de la cama

estaba murmurando cosas asi k Ahorin le dio una fuerte patada con

la k Inuyasha estaba mui adolorido en eso regreso Shin y Ahorin fue al baño

Kagome: gracias

Shin: K?¡'? DE K HABLAS?''''''

-En eso llega Ahorin

Kagome: Gracias por hacerme reir como lo hacian sienpre en la primaria lo recuerdan?'

Shin y Ahorin: No podemos creerlo todavia lo recuerdas?

Shin Ahorin y Kagome: jajajajaja seremos las mejores amigas por toda la vida!

-Shi y Ahorin: Recuerdan k Inuyasha esta en la recamara

Shin: Bueno yo ya tengo mucho sueño k tal si ya nos dormimos Kagome?

Kagome: es cierto yo mañana tengo k ir a la preparatoria!

Kagome: K tal si cuando regrese del colegio vamos de compras?

Ahorin: claro k te parece Shin?'

Shin: Maravilloso

-Las 3 chican se van a su cama y esperan a k se duerma Kagome

En 15 minutos ella se duerme y sacan a inuyasha de la recamara

Inuyasha: Ok mañana nos vemos a un lado del poso ok?

Shin y Ahorin: Si Inuyasha si ya lo sabemos!

Ahorin: Ademas keremos saber por k hiciste llorar a Kagome

Inuyasha: esta bien pero ya bayanse antes de k Kagome se levante

Shin: Okas hasta mañana

-Shin y Ahorin regresan a la cama e Inuyasha al arbol sagrado.

-Al siguiente dia.-

Kagome:Vamonos Sota! Ya me voi mamá hasta luego Shin Ahorin

nos vemos despues de la escuela! Rápido Sota se nos hace tarde!

Sota: Ya voy hermana!

Shin y Ahorin: Hasta luego Kagome!

Mamá de Kagome: K les vaya bien cuidense.

-Cuando Kagome se va Shin y Ahorin se van a cambiar y a bañar

en eso suena el telefono y la mamá de Kagome contesta.

Mamá de Kagome:Bueno... HHAAA hola... como estas?

si... esta bien... no no te preocupes... no no hay problema

bueno... adiós...

Shin:kien habrá hablado Ahorin?

Ahorin: No lo se

Mama de Kagome:Shin, Ahorin? donde estan?

Shin en la alcoba de Kagome nos vamos a bañar!

Mamá de Kagome: Esta bien Chicas solo les queria avisar k se van a quedar a vivir aqui

por un tiempo porque su mama tiene que arreglar unas cosas.

Shin y Ahorin: si ! pero No hay ningun problema señora?

Mama de Kagome:No chicas no hay ningun problema n.n

Chicas: K bien!

-Entonces la mamá de Kagome se fué Shin se estaba bañando

y Ahorin ya se habia bañado entonces salio sin ropa del baño

para cambiarse y en eso Inuyasha entro por la ventana sin darse

cuenta de que Ahorin estaba desnuda ni Ahorin se dio cuenta de

k Inuyasha habia entrado entonces los dos levantaron la vista y se pusieron todos

rojos Ahorin grito y le dio una cachetada a Inuyasha y este salio corriendo

La mama de Kagome se preocupó y subió a la recámara a ver que pasaba

Mamá de Kagome: K te pasó Ahorin?

Ahorin: (pensando k la mama de Kagome no sabia k alli estaba Inuyasha)

Nada es k me cai pork estaba mojada. +.+

Mamá de Kagome: Esta bien ya llegaron sus cosas aqui las traigo.

Ahorin: Si muchísimas gracias señora!

- En ese momento Shin salio del baño.

Shin: Muy bien Ahorin deja de mentir! K pasó en realidad?

por k gritaste? Hoy un golpe?

Ahorin: Muy bien a ti no te puedo mentir. Inuyasha entro

por la ventana me vio le di una cachetada y se fue +.+

contenta?

Shin: Sip¡ !

-Con Inuyasha.-

Inuyasha: (todavia rojo) No lo puedo creer niña tonta!

solo les iba a decir k ya se les habia echo tarde!

bueno nimodo yo tambien le di un buen susto! pero no me tenia k golpear!

me duele! ayer me dio una patada y ahora esto! no es justo!

-Mientras en la alcoba de Kagome las dos chicas se estaban riendo

Shin:Pero por k Inuyasha vino

Ahorin: Cierto -.- ay! ya lo se es k es muy tarde! para el

Shin: Es verdad por k no ira a el colegio? bueno kien sabe pero hay k kambiarnos de

ropa la de ayer de seguro ya esta sucia.

Ahorin: cierto

-Shin iba con un pantalon de mesclilla acampanado una blusa blanca y letras rojas

rojas mientras que Ahorin tambien iba con pantalon de mesclilla pero abierto de los lados

y una blusa color rosa cuando ya se habian cambiado salieron de la casa pero...

Mamá de Kagome: Shin Ahorin a donde van?

Shin: Vamos aaaa caminar en el jardin no se le ofrece nada señora?

Mama de Kagome: No pero voy a ir a una junta de padres en la escuela de Sota asi

k voy a llegar un poco tarde de acuerdo?

Shin: Si señora esta bien.

-Llegaron con Inuyasha y Ahorin no queria mirarlo a la cara ni Inuyasha la queria mirar

por lo apenado k estaba.

Shin: K quieres Inuyasha? perdón por llegar tarde -.-

Inuyasha: Esta bien no hay problema.

Inuyasha: (pensando) k hago no quiero mirarla a los ojos y no me se su nombre

para pedirle disculpas

Shin: Bueno...mmm... de seguro todavia no te sabes nuestros nombres

yo me llamo Shin y ella es Ahorin.

Ahorin: I...n...u...y...a...sh...a...

Inuyasha: Hay! ya me harte!(enojado -.- segun esto) oye... Ahorin... creo...

disculpame por haber entrado a la alcoba de Kagome sin haber avisado.

Shin: hasta k por fin te decidiste perro!

Ahorin: No disculpame tú por k no debi salir asi del baño y por haberte pegado.

Hasta aki le dejo algun comentario sugerencia ántrax porfa diganmelo

ReViEw¡¡¡

vIcKyw/h

Matta Ne


End file.
